¿Me recuerdas?
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tienes un poder especial? Seguramente. Pero... ¿Si esto fuera diferente, de alguna forma? ¿Real? Soy sólo Megan, lo demás no importa. Soy inmortal. La única persona que tiene este... 'poder'. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Oc x Kenny :3 Rating T por el lenguaje y demás cosillas o.O
1. Mudanza

**¡Hola! Soy Tamami-chan, por si no me conocen. Ésta es mi primera historia de South Park (No mi primer fanfiction), espero que les guste. Lamento si está mal escrito o algo así, y si mi OC parece Marie Sue. Espero que no :c**

**Pareja principal: Kenny x OC.**

**Secundaria: puede ser Stan x Wendy. Si quieren alguna otra pareja secundaria, pongan su opinión en la caja de comentarios. También pueden poner sugerencias de lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo, me ayudaría bastante :3**

**Me inspiré en esta historia en los fanfic que circulan por esta pag, de esta misma categoría.**

_No soy dueña de South Park, sólo lo soy de mi Oc._

* * *

**Título****:** **¿****Me recuerdas?**

_Capítulo uno__: __Mudanza_

No sé desde cuando soy así, pero desde que recuerdo soy inmortal. Y no soy una mentirosa compulsiva o alguien hipocondríaco. Esto es completamente real.

Sí, muchos creerán que es una broma, o los más ingenuos piensan: ¡Vivir para siempre y no morir! ¡Qué genial! (o puede ser que no, quién sabe las clases de personas que hay en el mundo)

Bueno, no es para nada bonito. Si ustedes supieran… oh, ya sé que no pueden experimentar lo que yo siento. Ustedes tienen una vida normal y tranquila que yo no poseo.

Mi nombre es Megan. No daré mucha información sobre mí. El resto es aburrido. Tengo una madre y hermano mellizo, de once años. Mi padre murió apenas era un bebé, así que no lamento su muerte ni nada parecido. No guardo rencores acerca de que nos "abandonó" a mi mamá y hermano. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

No tengo a personas a los que pueda llamar "amigos", y tampoco los necesito. Estoy bien conmigo misma. Ustedes podrán llamarlo antisocial, pero prefiero eso a rodearme de malas compañías.

Hoy era un nuevo día. Me iba a mudar a un nuevo país, por motivos de trabajo de mi madre. Como aún no éramos lo suficientemente mayores para quedarnos en nuestro país natal, nos iríamos con ella. No lamentaba irme de allí, más bien, no sentía absolutamente nada. Pero mi hermano era diferente: él lloraba en su habitación aunque sabía muy bien que no había otra opción. No era su culpa; mamá había tomado esa decisión precipitadamente, sin aviso alguno.

— Te prometo que harás nuevos amigos, Edward —lo consolé, poniendo una mano en su hombro —, no te preocupes. Además, puedes verlos por _webcam_, ¿no es cierto? No estarás solo —dije, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

«La verdad, no creo que sea bueno que los contacte» pensé, algo preocupada.

— Tienes razón. Gracias —dijo, abrazándome. La verdad no me gustaba mucho el contacto físico, tampoco. Pero por mi hermano haría lo que sea. Oh, por lo último no piensen que estoy enamorada de él ni nada parecido. Es sólo amor fraternal. No quiero saber nada con la sensación de querer a algún idiota que no sea mi familia. Ese también es otro de los motivos por los que no quiero tener amigos.

— ¡Niños, es hora de irnos! —exclamó mi madre, desde abajo.

El viaje en avión fue algo sofocante. Las alturas no eran lo mío.

— ¿Megan, estás bien? —formuló Kate, algo preocupada.

No sé qué ocurrencia tuvo ella para comprar boletos de avión. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo alto y me daban náuseas. Las madres deberían saber la mayoría de los gustos y disgustos de sus hijos. Pero al parecer ella no.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, las alturas hicieron que devolviera todo lo que había comido en el aeropuerto. Mala idea para un largo viaje como ése.

Después, nos hospedamos en un hotel familiar. La recepcionista nos dio la llave al cuarto 601. Parecía amable, sin embargo no podía verla debido a mi baja estatura. Era pequeña para mi edad y el amplio mueble no me dejaba observarla. Maldije lo enana que era. A veces me daba muchos problemas.

El cuarto en cuestión daba lugar a dos camas de matrimonio con una mesa de luz, una cocina y un baño. Simple y práctico. Ah, y por último una ventana con un pequeño balcón.

Mamá aclaró que éste modo de vida que teníamos ahora mismo no se prolongaría por mucho tiempo. Cuando decía esto, yo siempre sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, lo hacía para no lastimarnos. Mi hermano nunca se daba cuenta el estado en el que estábamos, pero era feliz. Si supiera lo que estábamos pasando…

Mi madre nos inscribió en la primaria de South Park, un pueblo pequeño localizado en Colorado, Estados Unidos. Al parecer era, según palabras textuales de mi madre, 'un apacible pueblito de montaña con gente amigable'. Supuestamente, ella alegaba que así no perderíamos nuestros estudios, pero estaba segura de que en realidad quería mantenernos en un lugar ocupados.

La directora, llamada Victoria, nos hablaba sobre la escuela. Sin embargo, yo dejaba que mi mente divagara por el paisaje que se hallaba allí afuera. Las palabras cada vez se hacían más lejanas, disminuyendo el volumen.

— Bueno, las clases empezarán pasado mañana. Espero que puedan adaptarse a todos sus compañeros…

— ¡Hey! ¿estás escuchando? —preguntó Edward, por lo bajo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, volví en sí.

— Ah, sí. Sólo estaba mirando el paisaje de afuera —murmuré, con las manos apoyadas en mi mentón —. Es que nunca había visto un paisaje tan bonito. En Toronto no nieva tan a menudo como para apreciar la nieve. Sólo hace mucho frío.

Él no respondió, solamente me observó con sus orbes negros. Seguramente, estaba preocupado por mí por el llamado 'síndrome de déficit de atención' el cual yo peleaba con él por algo que no era cierto. Hicimos una visita al doctor por su culpa, y al final no era absolutamente nada. Sólo que me distraía en ciertas ocasiones. Mi hermano siempre era el que inventaba falsas enfermedades o algún trastorno psicológico sobre mí. Si seguía teniendo ese problema conmigo, era cierto que de tanto creerlo, se haría realidad.

La relación con él no era ni buena ni mala; a veces nos peleábamos pero lo arreglábamos rápidamente. Nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, pero yo un poco más aunque él no lo supiera.

En los días siguientes, hicimos un muñeco de nieve similar a nuestra altura, y le colocamos un gorro negro en la cabeza. También jugamos una pelea de bolas de nieve, en la que yo salí ganadora. Nos reímos y jugamos juntos. Me encanta la nieve. Y sin haberme dado cuenta, ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

Yo y mi hermano estábamos abrigados hasta el cuello: gorro verde oscuro, camiseta y una sudadera, y para acabar una bufanda multicolor. Lo sé. Mi madre tiene pésimo gusto en la moda. Después de prepararnos, Kate nos acompañó al establecimiento.

— Guarda la dirección en tu bolsillo, cariño. ¿Sabes cómo volver al hotel?

Asentí, agarrando el pequeño papel que me daba mi madre.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Megan. Cuida a tu hermano —me encomendó, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

— Adiós mamá —dije, con un dejo de tristeza. No íbamos a verla hasta muy entrada la noche. Además, ésta sería una de las pocas veces que nos acompañaría a la escuela.

Ella nos besó en la frente. Su cara poseía ojeras algo visibles, y parecía que no dormía bien. No sabía la razón y tampoco ella me lo diría. Sentía pena por ella.

— Que la pasen bien —articuló, con algo de cansancio. Luego, con el abrigo presionado fuertemente contra su cuerpo, desapareció sin ningún rastro a excepción de sus huellas.

— Bueno… parece que tenemos que entrar, ¿no? —propuso el ojinegro.

Asentí. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta la ferocidad con que el viento nos golpeaba en nuestros rostros. Seguí a mi hermano por detrás, para no perderme.

Odiaba presentarme, ¿para qué? Si igualmente no iba a hacer ningún amigo. Conocidos, quizá, pero nada más allá de eso.

Abrí la puerta del salón.

— Ah, ya era hora —exclamó molesto el profesor —, pasen.

Mi hermano era el más extrovertido. Yo estaba unos pasos por detrás de él. Chicos y chicas nos miraban, ya que éramos la única diversión que había en ese momento. Se notaba que no tenían nada interesante que hacer con sus vidas.

— Hola a todos. ¡Soy Edward! También pueden llamarme Ed, si quieren —exclamó el pelirubio, con una sonrisa.

— Yo soy Megan. Gusto en conocerlos —declaré. Cuestiones de formalidades.

— Bueno, ahora les designo los asientos —declaró el profesor, sin ganas —Smith uno —dijo, señalando a mi hermano —, siéntate al lado de Kyle Broflovsky, y Smith dos, al lado de Cartman.

No sé qué diablos se creía ese profesor, diciéndonos el apellido con un número. Era tan molesto. En las escuelas a las que había asistido, siempre era lo mismo. Números y apellidos. ¡Joder, que tampoco éramos gemelos!

Mi hermano parecía estar más a gusto con gente nueva, sin embargo yo no lo era. El gordo a mi lado parecía estar insultando a un chico de ushanka verde, al parecer el mismo que se sentaba al lado de Ed. Suspiré. Era mejor no hablar con él.

«Ojalá me hubieran puesto en otro asiento» suspiré. Preferiría estar sola en un aula vacía. El silencio me tranquilizaba.

Al terminar la clase, mi hermano mellizo parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

«Bien por él» pensé, con amargura. Él no tenía el mismo pensamiento que yo. Desde el kínder había sido popular con las personas. A todas les caía bien. O por lo menos, él lo creía así.

Sacando eso de lado, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, o más bien, una carcajada.

Era Edward, riéndose.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? —formulé, ya que iba a irme.

— Ah... Creo que me quedaré un poco más a charlar con mis nuevos amigos — declaró, señalando a tres chicos.

Uno de ellos era el que había mencionado anteriormente. El otro tenía un gorro azul con pompón, y el último vestía una parka naranja. El último chico captó mi atención por unos segundos. ¿Quién deja que su propio hijo vista de esa manera? La capucha le apretaba de tal forma el rostro que tapaba por completo su boca y sólo se vislumbraban los ojos. De esa manera no podría comunicarse bien. «Bueno, ya sé que no soy quién para criticar esto» me dije, mirando mi vestuario.

— Ah. Bueno, te veo luego —le dije, cerrando la puerta del aula. «Joder, mi hermano es una máquina para hacer amigos» pensé, sorprendida. Me dispuse a irme, cuando de repente escuché una voz.

— _Butters, tenemos que prepararle una sorpresa al nuevo. Ese tipo no se va a robar la popularidad que tanto me esforcé. Además, su hermana con cara de odiar a todos se merece que le pateen el culo…_

Al escuchar eso, me asomé por una pared. Dos chicos estaban de espaldas conversando. Uno de ellos era rubio como yo, y el otro era el gordo que había mencionado antes.

¡Oh, vamos! Ya empiezan a joder los malditos bullies del colegio. Hijos de puta, ya van a ver.

* * *

**Fin capítulo uno.**

**Bueno, ¡Éste es el final! Me costó mucho, y también me hizo buscar muchas cosas. Para su información, Toronto es una de las ciudades de Canadá más visitadas (dentro de las 20 más populares, creo)**

**Elegí como su lugar de origen Canadá ya que está bastante vinculado a esta serie c:**

**Mi personaje parece que odia todo, pero algo cambiará su punto de vista de algunas cosas dentro de poco. No sé si llegaré a ese punto.**

**No sé si haré el próximo capítulo... y si lo hago bueno, pero no esperen que haga el siguiente tampoco xD**

**Lo de 'apacible pueblito de montaña' lo agregué pensando en el juego de South Park, Stick of Truth (Si no lo jugaron se los recomiendo :D)**

**Dejen review y favoritos si les gustó, si no les gustó bueno, qué se le va a hacer.**


	2. Adecuándose a South Park

_No soy dueña de South Park, solo de mis OC's_

_Capítulo dos__: __Adecuándose a South Park_

«No sé por qué siempre alguien quiere joder a mi hermano. ¿Por qué se le toman con él? No les ha hecho nada malo» pensé recostada en mi cama, rememorando los acontecimientos de hoy, mientras miraba perdidamente el techo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se la toman conmigo, en vez de él? ¿Acaso él es tan insoportable?

…

"_Ese idiota se cree la gran cosa por tener a todas las chicas alrededor de él, me pone tan molesto" dijo una voz masculina._

"_Sí, tienes razón. Él se cree que es un jodido don juan, coqueteando con todas" _

_Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Me había escondido en el baño de hombres, y había escuchado esta conversación por error. No quería estar allí. Quería desaparecer en ese mismísimo momento, fundirme con la pared a mi lado. Lamentablemente, la realidad tocaba a mi puerta, diciendo que eso no era posible. Por un fugaz momento, pensé en salir de la puerta, gritando: ¡Joder, no pueden mantener su puta boca cerrada! ¡Ustedes son unos maricones de mierda que sólo saben quejarse! ¿Por qué en vez de eso, no se lo dicen en la cara? ¡Eso, si es que tienen las bolas para hacerlo!..._

_Pero yo no era esa clase de persona valiente como las historietas y dibujos animados. Era la típica chica tímida que sólo se limitaba a quedarse callada y no hacer absolutamente nada hacia un caso como el acoso o el bullying escolar, como suelen decirlo._

_Mi corazón golpeteaba furiosamente contra mi pecho, incapaz de tranquilizarlo. La adrenalina que corría por mis venas por temor a ser descubierta no se iba, y era horrible. Sólo podía limitarme a quedarme quieta en donde estaba y no hacer ninguna clase de sonido. _

_Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, alguien abrió la puerta que mantenía fuertemente cerrada, agarrando a duras penas el picaporte._

"_Oh. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. A la pequeña xxx" dijo uno, burlándose de mí._

_Las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Alguien me estaba tirando fuertemente del pelo, y dolía mucho. Aunque este trato me estaba empezando a acostumbrar con el pasar de los días._

"_Esta puta quiso defender a su pobre hermano" exclamó, para que los que estaban ahí presentes escucharan. _

"_Seguramente pensó que escondiéndose de xxx y sus amigas podría quedar ilesa" dijo otro._

_No podía hablar. Literalmente. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no salía nada de mi boca. Además, nadie vendría. Pero la mínima probabilidad contaba._

"_Si le cuentas algo a ya sabes quién, quién sabe qué pasará con ustedes dos" sonrió, arrojándome al suelo con dureza. _

"_Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que alguien venga a tu ayuda" canturreó, cerrando la puerta con llave. Los otros sin culpa alguna, se fueron coleando como perros falderos._

_Maldita impotencia. No sabía qué hacer. Todo era mi culpa… Solo mía…_

"_Alguien… Alguien por favor… ¡Ayúdeme!" gritaba, golpeando con mis puños la puerta cerrada hasta que mis nudillos empezaron a sangrar. No había ventanas. Era incapaz de salir de allí sin pedir ayuda. La otra opción era esperar hasta el amanecer y que me encuentre el de limpieza._

_Lo único que alcancé a ver antes de quedarme dormida en el frío suelo, fueron unos ojos verde oscuro, llegando rápidamente hacia mí. _

_..._

Desperté con el sol deslumbrante sobre mis ojos. Ah. Era sólo un sueño. Sí, eso es. Tranquilízate Megan, nada de eso es real, sólo el presente.

Respiré profundamente y miré el reloj de mi mesa de luz. Las seis y media de la mañana. Las luces estaban apagadas.

«¿Dónde está hermano?» me pregunté. Ah, sí. Estaba en casa de sus 'amigos' No sé por qué no le impedí que vaya allí. Ese sueño me hizo recordar que no hay que dejarlo solo.

¿Quién sabe que habrá pasado en la madrugada? Empecé a preocuparme. Recordé que, oh, claramente para algo se inventó el celular. Agarré el teléfono marcando su número. Mi madre aún dormía. Procuré hablar por lo bajo para no despertarla.

—¿Hola? Ed, ¿estás ahí?

—¿Me-Megan? ¿A qué horas me llamas? —preguntó una voz somnolienta.

—¡Son las seis y media! No es tan temprano —respondí, enojada. Al parecer no tenía idea que hoy era tenía que ir a la escuela. Si no estaba yo para él, él no se daría cuenta de nada. Un chico despreocupado como él debería madurar. Ya era hora que no lo recordara todas las obligaciones que tenía.

— ¿Perdón? ¡Si sólo son las cuatro! Por favor, ¡No me jodas a esta hora y déjame dormir! —gritó.

—¿Puedes callarte de una puta vez?! ¡Algunos queremos dormir, por si no lo sabías! —se escuchó una voz molesta, al parecer uno de los acompañantes.

— Stan, ya corto, ¡Es que mi estúpida hermana viene a llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana! —exclamó él.

Bueno, si no quiere que TANTO lo moleste, no lo llamaré más en la MADRUGADA. Farfullando, colgué el teléfono enfadada, sin darle tiempo a gritarme más.

¿Y desde cuando me insulta así? ¿No ve que estoy preocupada por él? Es prácticamente un chico tan descuidado... Y encima se equivocaba con el horario. Me fijé en el reloj de pared que había enfrente de mí y la hora estaba bien.

A propósito, si creen que ya había pasado un día desde que éramos nuevos en la escuela, están equivocados.

Ya ha pasado casi un mes.

Los amigos de Edward no parecen que sean muy amigables conmigo. Aunque a mí no me importa.

Conocí a dos chicas que parece que están en una especie de grupo. Bebé y Wendy parecen ser amigas. Me habían invitado a su grupo, pero rápidamente me negué. Amigas falsas, de seguro. Ellas parecían estar insistiéndome en todo momento. Me tenían harta.

También descubrí que hay un programa llamado "Terrance y Phillip", y le encanta a mi hermano. Él parece tan idiota para estar ciego y no ver el cómo "todos" los canadienses se tiran flatulencias en todo minuto. Nosotros por lo menos no somos así. Aunque hay algunos que conoce mi madre que hacen eso mismo. No sé cómo los soporta. Incluso la princesa de Canadá lo hacía.

Cambiando de tema, todo estaba más o menos bien. A veces tiendo a ser muy negativa en aspectos insignificantes y exagero. Literalmente, nuestra vida parecía estar mejorando un poco. Pero sólo muy poco. ¿En qué?, se preguntarán. Bueno, no sabría explicarlo muy bien. Siento que mi hermano está más feliz aquí... o eso creo. Y mamá no se va tanto como acostumbraba en su trabajo anterior.

Preparé mi bolso, arrojando las cosas. Luego, me senté tranquilamente a tomar mi desayuno. Siempre bebía té aromatizado de durazno, era uno de mis favoritos. La mayoría de las veces trataba de hacérmelo yo misma o todos los quehaceres, aunque a veces mi hermano me ayudaba con las tareas de la casa.

Yo era una persona activa; no me costaba levantarme temprano, y así tendría más tiempo de prepararme lentamente sin correr. No comprendo a las personas con vagancia.

— Ah, hola hija. ¿Dormiste bien? —dijo mamá detrás de mí. Su voz era de alguien típico que no ha dormido bien. Era bien sabido por mi hermano y yo que mi madre tenía problemas de insomnio. A veces lograba conciliarlo por unas horas, pero no todos los días.

Desearía que mi madre pudiera dormir otra vez como lo hacía antes. Pero no sabía qué es lo que provocó que tuviera insomnio, y tampoco me atrevía a preguntárselo.

— Mamá, ¿trajimos la bicicleta? Es que quiero usarla para ir a la escuela —pregunté, mientras tomaba el té.

— Pero la escuela está muy lejos de aquí. Es mejor que vayas en autobús.

Le supliqué que me dejara. Aunque hiciera mucho frío, lo disfrutaba.

— Está bien. Pero por favor, abrígate bien. Ya sabes que me preocupo por tu seguridad, Megan. Ten cuidado con las personas que no conoces —agregó, como si fuera una niña indefensa fuera de este mundo que no sabía esta regla. Cualquier niño común, sea de la nacionalidad que sea, sabe esto. Lo mencionan en la tv, internet... incluso en los libros. Con respecto a eso, está bastante desinformada. A veces ella era muy sobreprotectora, y otras veces me dejaba hacer lo que quiera. Era un comportamiento algo extraño.

Sin embargo, no le di importancia, con lo que asentí con la cabeza y fui a vestirme. Ya me había preparado para irme. Luego saludé a mamá y cerré la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

…

La recepcionista me saludó amistosamente, aunque yo no le devolví el saludo. Miré de reojo hacia atrás. Parecía haberse enfadado.

Busqué mi bicicleta. Ahí estaba, como esperándome. Empecé a pedalear.

Hace mucho que no iba a pasear con ella. Extrañaba la sensación que sentía con el viento frío. En los días pasados, siempre iba en el autobús. Era algo estresante. Odiaba los automóviles. A veces, tenía que salir porque no soportaba lo sofocante que era. Realmente, no comprendo a las personas que soportan este tipo de viaje. Pero por suerte, hoy no sería ese día.

Pedaleé rápido. Ya llegaba a la escuela. A decir verdad, lo único que me gustaba este pueblo era que nevaba y que no había tantos edificios. En mi ciudad natal no era tan así.

No me di cuenta cuando un coche venía hacia mí. «Oh no. No otra vez» pensé con fastidio, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**Ya terminé el capítulo dos :3 Gracias por los comentarios. Había hecho como hace dos meses la mitad, pero me faltaba seguirlo. Capaz que después lo edito después de publicarlo.**

**No sé si se hará actualización, pero si se hace capaz que estará Cartman. Todavía ella no habló nada acerca del capítulo anterior (?) **

**Doy la respuesta a dos comentarios.**

**Deader16: bueno, en realidad no todos se echan flatulencias. El hermano de Kyle es canadiense y no hace eso xD Gracias por comentar. Igual tuve eso en cuenta cuando escribía el primer capítulo. No pretendo hacer la historia tal igual a South Park. Voy a tratar de conservar las personalidades de los personajes, sin embargo el enfoque es algo serio…? Igualmente quiero hacer capítulos futuros medio locos?**

**Coyote Smith: Sí, la confrontación de Cartman todavía no está en este cap. Trato de hacer este capítulo para que la historia no se quede estancada y bueno, supongo que si hago el siguiente incluiré más a los compañeros de la escuela de South Park.**

**Siempre hago las historias con sólo tres capítulos y no las sigo. El único que hice de más fueron quince como mucho xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me tomó bastante tiempo escribirlo ;-; ¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!**


	3. Arriesgarse por alguien

_No tengo derechos de South Park, sólo de mis OC._

**Este capítulo tiene recuerdos y Pov (pov se refiere al cambio de perspectiva del personaje) Recientemente decidí cambiar y no poner en qué perspectiva se mire, que se entienda cuando es la perspectiva de un personaje sin tenerlo que poner explícitamente. Creo que se entiende...**

** Los "recuerdos" van con letra cursiva. Si no entienden algo, mándenme un PM y lo corrijo, o si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto trataré de mejorar esta historia.**

**Antes que todo, quisiera agradecer al usuario jva98, ya que él me dio unos consejos para el capítulo... bueno, sólo uno xD**

**Y a los demás, gracias por poner review o favoritos, de verdad se los agradezco de kokoro(?**

* * *

Capítulo tres: Arriesgarse por alguien

Abrí los ojos. Veía otra vez mi habitación. Pasó de nuevo. Lo que temía, sucedió otra vez. He muerto

…

Mamá no estaba. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido?

Quiero verlos. A mi hermano, mi madre.

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama, apartando las sábanas blancas que me tapaban casi por completo. Obviamente, no me iba a quedar más tiempo en ese lugar. ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Jueves?

Salí del hotel. Extrañamente, no había nadie alrededor. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, sólo mis pasos.

Quiero ya despertar de este sueño. Me acordé gradualmente que esto me pasaba siempre al morir.

Caminé rápidamente, como si eso hiciera que esta ensoñación terminara antes.

Era como si fuera un pequeño mundo... inhóspito, vacío. Ninguna persona circulaba por este lugar. Como si yo... fuera la única.

Hacía frío, y todo hasta donde abarcaba mi vista pareciera como si estuviera envuelto en una densa niebla.

Aunque tuviera la misma ropa con la que morí... realmente sentía que me estaba helando hasta los huesos.

Sin embargo… desperté con la voz de mi madre.

— Megan, ¿hasta cuándo dormirás? Es hora de ir a la escuela. Porque si te tomas tu tiempo no llegarás —susurró ella al lado de mi cama.

"Otra vez" pensé "Mamá no recuerda nada de lo sucedido"

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella, poniendo una mano sobre mi frente por si tenía fiebre.

Negué con la cabeza — No pasa nada.

Saludé a mi hermano. Estaba comiendo cereales con leche. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie recuerda absolutamente nada.

Salí más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. No quería arriesgarme a que Edward corriera peligro cerca de mí. Después de todo, éramos mellizos. Aunque nunca vi que hubiera muerto. Era mejor prevenirse que todo. Eso siempre me intrigó a la vez que me aterraba.

Me preparé y fui en autobús. Después de morir con la bicicleta, eso ya no era confiable.

Se preguntarán el por qué estaba asustada, si ya había experimentado las muerte varias veces.

Lo primero es que es doloroso, como es de esperar, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Lo segundo era que… no me había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos pasa justo ahora?

Decidí acelerar el paso.

Vislumbré la escuela a lo lejos. Me acordé de ese idiota que planeaba algo con mi hermano.

**"**Ese desgraciado" pensé enfadada, apretando los puños.

No me di cuenta cuando choqué con uno de los "amigos" de mi hermano. Vestía la ushanka verde de siempre. ¿Como si... no se hubiera cambiado de ropa?

— Hola Megan —saludó, casi con alegría.

¡Estaba apurada! Quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo y no estar con nadie. Pensar las cosas. Eso.

Él se aparto a regañadientes. Parecía algo molesto.

A veces pienso que no debería tratar mal a esas personas. Que no se lo merecen. Pero después recuerdo...

Ella me estaba alisando mi ropa.

Qué aburrido. El judío y Stan no vienen hace bastante tiempo.

— Hay, caramelito, ¿Me puedes comprar los ingredientes para un pastel? —me preguntó con su voz chillona —. Sé que la escuela abre una hora después, así que puedes ir ahora.

Mamá no sé qué diablos quiere para que le haga los malditos mandados. Qué se joda. Yo no me voy a mover mi culo de este lugar.

— Sabes que es para tú y yo, ¿No? —declaró ella, con los brazos cruzados.

— Sí mami. Ahora salgo —dije con voz fingida.

Maldita manipuladora. Algún día me voy a vengar. De ella y de todos los idiotas que no me respetan.

Sin darme cuenta, tropecé con la hermana del idiota del nuevo.

— Cartman, ¿me dejas pasar? ¡Estoy apurada!

"¿Quién se cree esta para no saludarme apropiadamente?" pensé, molesto.

— Hey, tú —exclamé, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo —. Salúdame como es debido.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Maldito gordo —dijo, soltándose rápidamente del agarre mío.

— ¡Soy de huesos grandes! —exclamé, enfadado.

No la soporto. Se hace la que es superior a los demás, cuando es igual que los otros. Es una estúpida.

Su hermano y ella merecen que los hubieran asesinado en el holocausto con los judíos. Sí, ya sé que ellos no son judíos. Pero es igual. Se lo merecen.

Tengo que hacer el plan con Butters. Pero el estúpido todavía no sale del castigo de sus padres.

— _L-lo siento, mamá dice que no es bueno que me junte m-mucho contigo._

— _Finge que estás... no sé, con el judío o algo por el estilo —susurré, rodando los ojos— y realizamos el plan-_

— _P-pero eso está m-mal._

— _¿Y qué importa? ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?_

— _S-sí, pero-_

— _No me importa de qué forma lo hagas, pero consigue las cosas que te pedí, entendido?_

_Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, algo tembloroso. Por lo menos no he perdido a mi perrito faldero._

Subí las escaleras rápidamente.

Fui al baño para chicas. Para mí, desde que recuerdo, sentía que era mi lugar seguro. Aunque a su vez me traía malos recuerdos. Ya sé, es algo contradictorio. Yo misma me entiendo solamente.

Era la única y última vez que me saltaba las clases. No quería que mi nivel de estudio decayera, aunque esta no fuera una escuela buena ni nada parecido. Lo sabía de antemano.

Sólo... quería tener mi tiempo a solas. Pero, eso terminaría en unos segundos.

Oí la puerta abrirse. Dos personas estaban entrando.

Me escondí entrando en uno de los váteres.

No era que quisiera ser algo intrusiva, pero ya era tarde. Encima, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera sido una profe o algo?

— Vamos, Bebe. Yo sé que lo quieres — escuché la voz de un chico cerca.

— Déjame en paz, idiota pesado. Ya dije que no, ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

Escuché un ruido como de forcejeo. Miré a través de la rendija. Eran un chico y una chica.

No sé por qué salí de ese lugar. Mi cuerpo se movió casi automáticamente.

Tal vez... tal vez era porque me recordaba a mí. Porque pensé que era la única oportunidad de remediar mis errores.

— Déjala en paz, no vez que quiere que la dejes tranquila? —dije yo, envalentonada.

— ¿Y de dónde viniste tú? —inquirió el chico, tirando a la rubia al piso —. Ah sí. Ya recuerdo. Tú eres la nueva, la amargada.

Él se acercó a mí. Empecé a golpearlo.

Volví hacia la chica

— ¡Huye! ¡Ahora puedes hacerlo!

La chica no se movió.

Mientras yo lo golpeaba, el me propinó un golpe en el estómago. Me lo sostuve con ambas manos, tosiendo algo de saliva.

— Y, perra, ¿Cuándo te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste?

Aproveché la oportunidad y le di un puñetazo en medio de la cara. Sin embargo, el fue más rápido, y me empujó al suelo. Me empezó a patear.

Entonces, vi como la chica se levantaba y le pateaba la entrepierna.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿No ves que la golpeaste demasia-

Las voces re hacían lejanas, hasta que mi visión se hizo borrosa.

Recobré la consciencia en la enfermería. La chica rubia de antes, estaba sentada al lado de mi camilla.

— Ya te despertaste —dijo ella.

— ¿Estás... bien? —pregunté, algo cohibida.

— Sí, tan sólo fueron unos rasguños... aunque me he comido un castigo con el señor Mackey —dijo riéndose. No entendía bien su sentido del humor.

Después de un incómodo silencio, dije:

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo pedí? Hubieras podido salvarte. Además, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te pegaba en vez de a mí?

— ¿Salvarme? Ja. Perdón, pero creo que te equivocas. Yo podría valerme de mí misma sin tu ayuda. Viste como te golpeó Clyde, ¿no? Además, me gustaba verlo de esa manera. Supongo que era algo sexy —declaró —. Sabes, bueno, es mi novio, así que él no me golpearía. Además... ¡Los zapatos que vende su familia son tan lindos! —exclamó, dando un pequeño gritito.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? Traté de salvarle el culo a ella, y justo que a nadie lo hacía, y así se comporta conmigo. Bueno, en realidad no es que esperara gran cosa pero..."

Esta chica está loca.

— Aunque... gracias. No creo que ni siquiera él haría eso por mí —sonrió —. Vale la intención, supongo.

Por alguna razón, estaba algo feliz, pero también estaba enojada.

"¡Me dejó que me pateara en el suelo!"

— _Oí que Clyde le dio una paliza a tu hermana._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Lo que escuchaste, retrasado. Lo oí de Wendy._

— _No me llames retrasado, retrasado._

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Megan? —preguntó mi hermano, preocupado, abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

— Bueno, creo que ya me voy. Espero que te mejores, Meg —dijo ella, saludándome con la mano.

Por un momento pensé en saludarla, quedándome con la mano suspendida en el aire.

— Nada hermano. Sólo vámonos —susurré, mientras salía de la enfermería. Caminé rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de mi rodilla, a veces trastabillando.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas sin mí! —exclamó, apoyándose en las rodillas de tanto correr. Pareciera como si todavía no hubiera recuperado el aire.

Supongo que hoy no había sido un día tan malo.

Creo...

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Parece que tienes la rodilla algo hinchada.

— Nada que un poco de hielo no pueda resolver —dije, omitiendo la parte que poseía hematomas por todo el cuerpo.

— Ya veo. Igual te acompañaré a casa —dijo, poniendo mi brazo en su hombro así me ayudaba a caminar.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te irás con tus amigos?

— No pasa nada, tampoco es que lo haga a menudo.

Supongo que ese es su lado tierno, aunque no lo quiera admitir abiertamente.

— ¿Bebe es amiga tuya? —inquirió él, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté, extrañada.

— Te llamó Meg, por eso.

Yo seguí callada.

...

* * *

**Bueno, sé que he tenido bloqueo de autor. Así que estuve viendo algunos capítulos de SP para motivarme y también jugué al juego de Stick of Truth, que nunca había jugado y sólo vi videos de ello.**

**Realmente me ayudó a terminarlo. Recuerdo que tuve a medias el capítulo una semana después de haber publicado el anterior, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada.**

**Sé que este capítulo no es el más largo, pero es como la media de los demás que habrán en el futuro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya captado bien la actitud y/o personalidad de los personajes.**

**¡Hasta luego! ¡Los veré (o espero) verlos en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
